


Under the Mistletoe.

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Death, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Story, F/M, RWBY au, au since i have no idea what's going to happen in the future lol, i don't even know where this came from, just something i needed to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: It's Christmas time in Remnant but Mercury can't bring himself to enjoy it, can a blonde Brawler help him find joy?





	Under the Mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to everyone!!! Here's some Yang/Merc fluff, well kind of fluff :3 enjoy

Christmas was a time for joy, a time to celebrate with family and friends. Maybe that's why he felt so out of place, these weren't his friends, they weren't his family, no he lost the only person he could call family, he should done more, he should of saved her, but he wasn't strong enough. Four years had passed and Mercury still blamed himself for for Emerald's death, if only he convinced her to run, to leave him to deal with Watts and Hazel, but she stayed and she paid the ultimate price for it. Maybe if they hadn't defected, maybe if they had just did want Salem wanted she would still be alive, maybe if they hadn't stolen a relic and given it to Ruby and her team then Em would still be breathing.

Sighing, he looked around the room filled with decorations and a tree, Zwei barking playfully looking for bits of food that had fallen to the floor, all the people that had helped put a stop to Salem were gathered around, Qrow was drinking whilst trying to chat up the eldest Schnee, Ruby and her friends were laughing, exchanging gifts, everyone here was joyful. Yet no matter how joyful everyone else was, Mercury just couldn't find it in him to smile, he needed to escape for a bit, get some fresh air and think on his sins. So he made his way to some doors that led out to a balcony, the cold winter air was refreshing as it gently breezed past his face, he still can't quite get his head around why he's allowed here, he was a bad guy, he had killed people, played a major part in the fall of Beacon, yet he was forgiven. Some people, like Ruby had forgiven him quickly, saying they needed all the help they could get, others like Ruby's partner Weiss and her Uncle Qrow were less forgiving, he didn't blame them for not trusting him even after he brought them the relic in Salem's possession. 

"Not trying to run away are you?" Mercury heard the familiar voice of Yang ask.

"No, just needed some air." He replied, it wasn't a lie, he really did need some fresh air. 

Mercury turned to look at the blonde brawler as she lent against the door from, he wouldn't deny she was attractive, beautiful even, but she was the exact opposite of him, Yang was good where he was bad, she was fiery and quick to angry at times where as he was cool, calm and patient. She punched and he kicked, she was gold and bright, he was grey and dull. The only thing they had in common were the prosthetic limbs, even then they were opposite when it came to that.

"You know no one in there really hates you anymore." Yang said as she came to stand beside him.

"Maybe so, but I think most of them wished I wasn't here." Mercury said quietly, making Yang sigh.

"Mercury, that's not true, okay sure, you did some bad things, but given the circumstances that lead to those I don't blame you, the first person who showed you any form of kindness just after you killed your father manipulated you, used you for their own gains." Yang gently told him, it made him feel a little better but not much.

"I just feel like I got off Scott free after all I've done." He replied as he stared out into the city.

"But you didn't Merc, you lost someone you cared about, we all lost people, but you have to stay strong, be happy, I can't say that I knew Emerald all that well, but from what I do know is that she loved you like family, just like how you loved her as if she was your own sister and I don't think she would want you wallowing in your own misery." Yang said, turning to look at him, for a long time she did hate him, even after he defected from Salem and Cinder she still hated him, it wasn't until he took an almost fatal blow during the battle against Cinder, a blow that was meant for Ruby that Yang started to let her hate of him die and tried seeing him in a new light.

"I know, but it should of been me that died and Em should be here right now, she always had the better heart, sometimes after we had done something bad, I could see the guilt in her eyes, yet she always felt like she owed it to Cinder, after all Cinder did take her off the streets and gave her a purpose, even if it was the wrong kind." Mercury said, his eye's becoming a little sadder at the thought of Emerald.

"Here, I have a little something for you." Yang said as she pulled out a small wrapped up box from her coat pocket, hoping to distract Mercury from his sad thoughts. 

"You know I didn't get you anything right?" Mercury said and Yang just scoffed at his response, he hadn't really ever been given a gift before but he knew he should probably give something to Yang in return.

"Merc, you don't have to get me anything, that isn't what Christmas is about, besides I saw these and it made me think of you." Yang told him, a gentle smile gracing her features.

"Oh, thinking of me were you?" Mercury asked as he gave Yang a cocky grin, making the blonde brawler just roll her eyes.

"You wish, just open the damn gift." Yang said,before Mercury did as he was told and began unwrapping the gift.

"Socks? Really Yang?" Mercury asked, Yang could swear he was trying to hide a smile.

"Yup, something to keep your feet warm." Yang said, now smiling brightly at him.

Mercury went to respond but soon enough found himself laughing, it wasn't a deep or loud laugh, it was quiet, but it was the first time he had laughed in a long time.

"Thank you Yang, I appreciate it." Mercury said genuinely. "Maybe I'll go buy you a pair of gloves tomorrow, make sure that your hands don't freeze." Mercury then said, earning himself a giggle from Yang, something he wished he could hear again.

"I'd like that." Yang told him, if anyone else had said that, Yang would admit she probably wouldn't take the joke too well, but Mercury knew exactly what it felt like, to have a part of your original body missing, replaced with something that wasn't quite the real you.

"I guess we should head back inside before your dad or uncle think I've kidnapped you." Mercury said jokingly.

"We probably should." Yang replied, turning with Mercury to head inside, but she stopped just shy of the door as she noticed some mistletoe hanging in the balcony door way.

Mercury looked up to see what Yang had seen, he knew what the mistletoe meant, but did she want him to kiss her, he quickly thought about what Em would tell him to do, if they lived different lives she probably would of told him to kiss her. Mercury stared deeply into those lilac eye's of Yang, probably his favourite feature of hers, not that he'd say that to anyone else, Yang too stared back into his, the steel grey eye's that usually looked so cold looked warm and inviting, just as his lips did, she wanted him to kiss her, sure her dad wouldn't be thrilled about it, but in this moment she couldn't find it in herself to care. 

Fuck it, Mercury thought to himself as gently used his hand to tilt Yang's chin up as he lowered his head ever so slightly and brought his lips to meet hers. It wasn't a deep passionate kiss, it was soft, gentle, warming in a way. After a short while he pulled away, his lips a little tingly, he could still feel Yang's lips, her lips had tasted like eggnog and ginger bread.

"I think you should kiss me again." Yang said, the desire shown in her eyes. So that's exactly what Mercury did, but with enough passion this time to make the two of them not even notice a squealing Ruby and a slightly displeased Tai watching them from inside. Maybe he could find joy, if he was, he knew it would come from woman in front of him

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it, just a little something for the GnG ship \\(^o^)/ thanks for reading <3


End file.
